Hidden Beauty
by Lainielove7
Summary: A beautiful,kind girl named Elaina's mother died. When her sourcerer stepfather realizes Elaina's beauty reminds him of his beloved late wife he makes her horribly ugly, locking her up in his mansion. Will she find love? This is a brief summery,please R


I had written this fairy tale for an English writing project.

**Hidden Beauty**

Once upon a time, there lived a young girl named Elaina. She was of no royal blood nor did she possess any wealth. When she was born, her extraordinary beauty amazed even her parents. As she grew, she became even more beautiful. She was becoming just like her mother, her hair the color of golden wheat and her eyes the color of violets. Not only was she beautiful, she had a beautiful voice, learning to sing at a very young age.

One day, while out riding his horse, her father unexpectedly died. Elaina was never told how he was killed, but the five-year-old knew that her mother and she were left all alone.

A few days after her father's death, a knock came upon the door of their home. It was the kingdom's sorcerer, coming to propose marriage to her mother. Elaina's mother stood in the doorway, trying the think of an answer to give to the man before her. Of course she did not love him, but this man was very wealthy and could provide them with everything they needed. She looked over at her daughter, who was shivering due to the lack of heat in the once cozy house. Sighing, she accepted the proposal, knowing she made the right decision for her daughter.

After the wedding, Elaina and her mother moved into his home, which was next to the royal palace. Elaina and her mother, though not completely happy, lived with everything they wanted. They knew as long as they had each other, everything would be alright.

Eight years went by, and Elaina's mother became very ill. Her new husband called every doctor in the kingdom, but none could cure her. He also tried using his own magical powers, but it was no use. Knowing she was soon going to die, Elaina's mother called the sorcerer to her side. She thanked him for taking care of her daughter and her, asking that he continue to care for his Elaina, for she had no where else to go. He promised to do so, kissing her on the forehead.

She then asked Elaina to come over. She told her how much she loved her, with tears streaming down her sickly, but still beautiful face. Elaina hugged her mother, begging her not to leave.

Her mother took her last breath, whispering "I love you," as she faded away.

Elaina screamed, begging her mother to come back. She ran out of the room into the hallway, falling on the cold floor and sobbing. He walked over to his stepdaughter, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder. As she looked up at him, his heart started pounding, for she looked so much like her mother. He looked away, not wanting to look into the violet eyes that painfully reminded him of his love. He motioned for his stepdaughter to go upstairs, and she obeyed, knowing that he was now in charge of her.

As the weeks passed by, the sorcerer avoided his stepdaughter at all costs, wanting to push aside all thoughts of his beloved wife. However, even though he did not like looking at her beautiful face, he still enjoyed her company. He feared the day a man would take her away to wed, for then he would be all alone.

An evil idea came to his mind as he contemplated what to do. He would make her hideously ugly. This would rid her face of her mother's beauty and allow no man to take his stepdaughter away. A mischievous smile crept across his face as he realized that it was "the perfect plan."

The next night, at supper, the sorcerer discretely tipped some of his Debeautification Potion in her drink. As usual, it was silent at the table. Elaina lifted her fork and took a bite of her food. Her stepfather then watched her reach a delicate hand out to grab the drink in front of her. She slowly brought it to her lips and drank. He also took a sip from his own glass, trying to conceal the smile that had snuck on his face. Suddenly, Elaina dropped to the ground, the glass shattering as it hit the floor. Her stepfather quickly picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He gently laid her on her bed, and after one last look at her beautiful face, left the room.

The next morning, Elaina woke up, her whole body aching. She glided over to the mirror, holding her head in pain. As she slowly looked up into the mirror's truthful reflection, she screamed. Her face was completely changed, and she was now horribly ugly. Her nose had become crooked, her fair skin had turned blemished and wrinkled, her lips were not proportional to her face, and her eyes had turned dull gray. She ran her fingers through her once golden hair, now lackluster and colorless. She stepped back, analyzing the monster before her, knowing that her stepfather had done this. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she longed for her normal face.

A knock at the door startled her. Knowing it was her stepfather, she did not respond. Hearing nothing, he slowly opened the door, knowing what he would find on the other side.

"Oh my! You certainly have changed overnight," he said, examining her.

"You know as well as I that you have done this. I beg of you to return me to my normal form," she cried.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, my darling. I simply cannot risk you leaving me to wed. Besides, you looked too much like your mother. Every time I gazed upon your beautiful face, I thought of her. I am sure you did also. So, in a way, I am doing you a favor."

"You're horrible," Elaina sobbed.

"I am truly sorry. You know I think of you as my own daughter," he said sympathetically.

"Sir, know this: as long as I live, I will never be your daughter," she proclaimed.

"Well then," he sighed. "Whether you are my daughter or not, I am still your stepfather. And as your stepfather, you are my ward. Unless you grow wings and fly away, you will remain in my home."

"You can contain my body, but you cannot contain my spirit," she declared, looking him in the eye.

"Well, your spirit is free to go as it pleases." He laughed, slamming the door as he left.

Elaina ran to her bed and sobbed. She would be locked up forever, and she knew there was no hope of escaping by herself.

Years went by, and young Elaina slowly matured from a young girl to a young woman. She had gotten used to her new face, although she longed to return to her old self. This was not because she wanted to be beautiful again, for she had learned since she was a little girl that true beauty was on the inside. She wanted her looks restored because that was the last piece she had left of her mother. The color of her hair and her eyes, her lips, and her nose were all things that her mother had given to her. She wanted them back because they were a way of remembering her.

One spring morning, Elaina was sitting by her window, watching the people down below her. Outside, the birds were singing their morning melody. She began to sing with them; she sang of wanting to be free like the birds outside of the walls of her prision.

Little did she know, as she was singing, a young man was listening from down below. He was a few years older than Elaina and was covered in a thick cloak. At first, he could not find where the angelic sound was coming from. When he looked up, he realized it was coming from one of the windows in the sorcerer's mansion. When he looked at her face, he gasped. He wondered how someone that hideously ugly could have such a beautiful voice. However, he stood trance-like, despite her looks. Tears came to his eyes as he listened to the words of her song.

Suddenly, the front door of the mansion swung open. The sorcerer marched out in fury.

"What are you doing, looking at that window?" he demanded.

"That girl," he stated. "She has the most beautiful voice. Who is she?"

"Did you not see her face? She may have a beautiful voice, but that does not make up for the rest of her. Besides, she is my ward. What is your name, boy? Where are you from?"

"John. I am traveling from a far away kingdom. Now, back to the girl. Are you holding her captive?" the young man asked.

"That is not your concern, sir!" the sorcerer screamed.

"I pray you release her at once," John demanded.

"Out of the question," he snarled. "Now, I suggest you leave." He held out a finger, sending a shock through John's body. Limping with pain he left, but not without stealing one last look at her window. He did not care what she looked like; he was going to free her from her prison.

At midnight the next night, the John made his way back to Elaina's mansion. He used an oak tree to climb to the top of the mansion, where his mystery girl was sleeping. He tapped on the glass on her window.

Elaina woke up, startled by the noise. She looked over at the window, her heart pounding and quietly opened it, fearful of waking her stepfather.

"I am here to rescue you, fair maiden," John stated bravely.

"Rescue me?" she asked, confused. "Do you not see my face? I am no fair maiden to be rescued."

"I see a beautiful young woman who needs help. I am here to help you."

He smiled, taking her hand to help her out of the window. They landed on the ground safely and began to run. They made it out of the kingdom by morning. When the light began to show over the horizon, they sat down to eat breakfast.

Elaina's heart raced as she thought about what just happened. After years of being locked up in her stepfather's prison, she was free. She looked at her rescuer, trying to understand why someone so handsome would take the time to rescue someone so ugly.

"May I ask you a question . . .?" Elaina stopped, realizing she did not even know his name.

"John. And you are?"

"Elaina."

"Now, what did you need to ask me?"

"Why did you take the time to help someone as ugly as me?" she asked, her head hung in shame.

"Do not say that. You needed help, so I helped you. You are very beautiful on the _inside_. I know I have not known you for long, but I am a good judge of character. And you, my dear lady, are a very kind, gentle person. If I could, I would rescue you again."

"Sir, you will never know how grateful I am," she stated. She looked up, their eyes meeting only for a second. Elaina quickly looked away, changing the subject.

"Where do you come from? I do not believe I have ever seen you in the kingdom before," she asked curiously.

"To tell the truth, I ran away from home."

"Why would you do something like that?" she asked. He gave her a look, and she started laughing. "Well, I suppose I am now a runaway as well."

"It's a long story. But, I am never going back. At first, I started to regret running away, but now that I've met you. . ." he said nervously.

"Sir, that is so. . ." Elaina started, but was interrupted by a giant bolt of lightning on the ground, a few feet away from them. She screamed, not knowing what was happening.

"What was that?" John yelled.

"My stepfather!" Elaina screamed, terror quickly filling her.

"Move!" John yelled, pushing Elaina out of the way of another lightning bolt.

They landed on the ground, lifting their heads up, trying to find where the lightning was coming from. Suddenly, the sorcerer emerged from behind an enormous tree.

"Stepfather! Please, stop!" Elaina cried.

"Did you dare to think you could run away and I would not find you?" he screamed.

Out of nowhere, the wind began to blow, and rain began to pour from the sky. Lightning struck in the sky and thunder echoed across the land.

"Leave her alone!" John yelled above the pouring rain.

"And who is going to make me?"

"That would be I!" John exclaimed, drawing his sword.

"This could be a problem. Now, we both realize that if you kill me with the sword, I will die. However, I hope that _you_ realize that if you kill me with that sword, you will die also. My magic will carry through the metal, killing you instantly." The sorcerer said calmly.

"Don't do it, John!" Elaina screamed.

"Is it worth it?" the sorcerer asked quietly.

"It is worth it!" John screamed, running at the evil man. He pushed the sword through his stomach, causing the man to drop dead. Suddenly, a giant spark filled the sky. The rain instantly stopped. As the light dimmed, Elaina ran to John. She screamed, realizing he was also dead.

"John!" she sobbed, holding him in her arms. He had given his life for her. He had killed her stepfather to save her. And now, he was dead.

She leaned over and kissed him gently on his lips. A single tear fell upon them before she lifted her head.

Suddenly, his body began to slowly lift off the ground, a bright light shining around him as he floated in the air.

"Elaina," said a gentle voice behind her.

Elaina turned around, not believing what she saw. It was her mother. A light also shown around her, and she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Mother! You're here!" Elaina screamed, running over to her. She threw her arms around her, sobbing.

"Now, child, do not cry," she soothed. "I will not be here for long. Why are you so upset?"

"Oh Mother, he's dead. It's my fault. He died for me." she cried, looking at John.

"Oh, well that can not be," her mother said, shaking her head. She lifted her glowing hand and waved it toward John. Elaina almost fainted when she saw his chest begin to rise up and down. He slowly dropped to the ground, which startled him into awakening.

"Where am I?" he asked, holding his head as he stood up.

"John!" Elaina yelled, running over to hug him.

"Who are you?" John asked, staring at the girl in front of him.

"I am Elaina! You must remember me!"

"Elaina? But, why do you look like this?" he asked, shocked.

"What ever do you mean?" Elaina questioned, walking over to a rain puddle.

She screamed with delight as she looked at the reflection in the water. It was a young woman with violet eyes and golden hair.

"Mother! My face!" she screamed, running her fingers through her soft hair.

Her mother nodded at her, smiling. "I must leave you now. Remember, I will always be with you. I love you, Elaina."

"I love you too, Mother," Elaina said, hugging her mother tightly before she vanished.

Elaina turned to John, who was standing is disbelief.

"I will explain everything, my darling," she giggled. She quickly kissed him on the lips, blushing when she pulled away. "That was for, saving my life," she said quickly.

He kissed her. "And that was for being a magnificent damsel in distress."

They walked off to begin their lives together, joyful that they were both free.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
